imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Rocca
When Overtkill went on a rampage, he became a target for the US goverment. They released Pandemic to destory him. However, instead of following through on his orders, Pandemic turned Overtkill on his captors and had him destroy his old US prison in Area 51. From Italy to New York City Facing pressure from frequent mob killings that they blamed on Spawn, Tony Twist brought OvertKill to New York City from Italy. OvertKill used innocent civilians to draw Spawn out from the shadows where he nearly killed him. Wanting to save his Necroplasm, Spawn used explosives stolen from a Central Intelligence Agency owned warehouse to disable OvertKill in their next meeting. Tony Twist uses his money and scientists to rebuild OvertKill. The scientists warned Twist that his programming had not been completely fixed, but Twist ordered him into battle to kill Terry Fitzgerald. Twist believed Terry was involved in infiltrating his Mafia and wanted a lesson to be taught of him. Spawn arrived in time to save his friend, but was in a rush and did not bring the explosives necessary to disable OvertKill. Twitch Williams and Sam Burke followed Spawn to the alleyway. Upon seeing Spawn and Terry knocked unconscious from OvertKill's assault, Twitch lines up a shot through OvertKill's ear, which scrambles his programming. OvertKill walks away from the alley muttering "Youngblood" and "Badrock" leaving Sam and Twitch to take care of Spawn and Terry. The damaged OvertKill ambushed Badrock during the latter's vacation in Aspen, with the single-minded goal of killing the rocky hero . After their battle, OvertKill shot his head away to escape, leaving his damaged body behind. Badrock tried to catch OvertKill's head, but the cyborg recovered his sanity, mocked Badrock and flew away. A Brief Mission from Wynn Due to his obsession with getting back at Spawn, Jason Wynn had Overtkill rebuilt once more. Overtkill murdered several innocent civilians to draw Spawn out but was quickly dispatched of by Spawn. Once his head was ripped off, it said the word, "Wynn" on repeat giving Spawn the information on who had sent Overtkill. | Powers = * : ** : OvertKill is able to shoot a laser blast from his cybernetically enhanced eye with enough force to knock a man over and carve a hole through their chest. ** : Overtkill's Barrium armor is extremely durable and protects his body. It can withstand piecing shots, explosive rounds, and large concussive damage leaving Nick unscathed. ** ** | Abilities = * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Overtkill wields numerous high powered weapons including armor piercing guns, mounted rockets and laser cannons. | Weapons = | Notes = * OvertKill's description from the Spawn Bible: Metal parameshed with flesh. Ice cold calculation wrapped with a passion for violence. All driven by the organic heart of a murderer. This is OvertKill. Literally a 'Mafia-made man'. Nicholas Rocca. Born and raised in Palermo, Sicily. At the age of thirteen, he was extorting protection money from village store owners and selling his already powerful talents as a leg breaker to other youths. At the age of fifteen, he caught the notice of Sicily's top boss of organized crime, Luciano Bartino, by killing two of Bartino's best thugs with his bare hands. Instead of having young Rocca killed for his crime, Bartino took Rocca under his wing and began training him to channel his strength and violence for his own use. Nicholas Rocca became known as The Palermo Pit Bull. His body continued to grow as large as his thirst to punish. Bartino took great pleasure in knowing that all of organized crime both envied and feared his hulking hit man. In one of his murderous rampages across the Strait of Messina into Calabria, Rocca killed the son of Vito Calogero. Calogero, a long time rival of Bartino, was enraged. He quickly made plans to kill Rocca. Calling in favors from the oil-rich Arabs that he had helped out on occasion, Calogero had the out-of-town Arabs ambush Rocca. Using over 50 gunmen, the Arabs nearly shred Rocca into hundreds of pieces. He was left for dead. Rocca was found by Bartino's men and brought home. Through a miracle or the fact that a heart so evil refused to die, Rocca still had a flicker of life left in him. While in Sicily on business with Bartino, Tony Twist, the crime boss of New York, used this moment to seal himself to the debt of Bartino. Twist suggests that Bartino try once more to make a Mafia super hit man like they did once before with the failed Tremor attempt. This time they would have a willing patient in Rocca. They would also use more bionics. Rocca begged Bartino to do it. Revenge now fueled the flames to keep Nicholas Rocca alive. The experiment in the paramesh system went far beyond their expectations. Rocca's body and mind embraced the operation fully. That night Nicholas Rocca became the name whispered in fear by the Mafia's enemies - OvertKill! The first order on OvertKill's menu of manslaughter was the death of Vito Calogero and his crime family. It was done in a flashburn of mayhem. OvertKill's name became a legend in the circles of organized crime throughout the world. Bartino began using OvertKill as a way of having other members of the organization become indebted to him. He would loan OvertKill's services out for favors to be named later. One such loan was made to Tony Twist. Twist brought OvertKill to New York to crush Spawn. It was by far the most physical battle that Spawn had ever dealt with in his short time back from the dead. If not for a mechanical oversight with Overt-Kill's circuits, he would have caused Al Simmons to be the only person to die, twice. * When Tony Twist joined Deathtrap's criminal alliance to fight the WildC.A.T.s, he sent Overtkill as backup, to the delight of Ladytron who was a fangirl of him, and even mid-battle, they agreed to have a movie date. At the time, WildC.A.T.s was part of the Image universe, though since then they were split off with the rest of the Wildstorm properties. Consequently, those events may no longer be in canon. | Trivia = * Overkill was originally supposed to be called 'Overkill'. However, there was a character called Overkill in Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy (the former Taserface). * In the short-lived Spawn animated cartoon series, Overtkill appears as one of Spawn's earliest foes, but is literally taken apart after a bloody battle, his gory fragments dumped in Tony Twist's car before Spawn confronted the mob boss and intimidated him into swearing loyalty to Spawn. | Links = | OtherMedia = File:Overkill Todd McFarlane's Spawn 001.jpg|Overkill on the HBO series Todd McFarlane's Spawn. }} Category:Cyborgs Category:Bad Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Supervillains